tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Actors List
The Actors List is a master guide to characters and their real-life counterparts for those that are interested. Casted Actors The ITEA * Josie Maran - Lucienne Christophe * Emily Deschanel - Cassandra Flick * Cecilia Cheung - Hui Lan * Charlize Theron - Marika Bran/Devon Von Krieger * Doukissa Nomikou - Tasia Spiro * Edward Norton - Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Timothy Olyphant - Ivan Popov * Til Schweiger - Dieter Bran * Reshma Shetty - Gitana Brook * Jeremy Piven - David Falk * Gemma Atkinson - Eva Bingham * Elizabeth Banks - Rachel Clarke * Eduardo Noriega - Gaspar Guevara * Kate Nauta - Rhonda Evens * Michelle Rodriguez - Carmen Pared * Sofia Milos - Sophie Katsopolis * Jennifer Lopez - Palmira Tiago * Maryse Ouellet - Ariel Landry * Faune Chambers - Makeda Getachew * Autumn Reeser - Katie Grant * Jordana Brewster - Mia Santos * Briana Evigan - Jelena Hendraille * Simon Pegg - William Volt * Johnathan Rhys-Meyers - Travis Paddington * Laura Vandervoort - Colette Landry * Olivier Martinez - Rafael Calado * Masi Oka - Juro Takashi * Billie Piper - Lori Jones * Eva La Rue - Suzanna Ortiz * Malika Dudley - Miranda Ohala * Jared Leto - Caesar Francisco * Takuya Kimura - Takahishi Nakamura * Alessio Sakara - Marcus Corrado * Pumwaree Yodkamol - Malai Kasem * Zoe Saldana - Kioni Abasi * Sasha Alexander - Anna Federov * Olivia Wilde - Nessa Kelly/Lacey Finnegan * Jina Song - Hyun Su * Michelle Ryan - Christina Merritt * Adrianne Palicki - Yelena Nikitin * Jason Statham - Matthew Strathairn * Summer Glau - Megan Gage * Sarah Shahi - Parisa Golzar * Minka Kelly - Camille Lambert * Leonardo Nam - Zachary Song Other Law Enforcement * Aisha Tyler - Aisha Reynolds * Clive Owen - Raymond Bishop * David Tennant - Jason Holland * Catherine Zeta-Jones - Sonia Castillo * Ryan Phillippe - Rurik Chekhol * Victor Webster - Victor Morozov * Milo Ventimiglia - Gregory Barnes * Yvonne Strahovski - Tatiana Lebedev * Allison Mack - Anna Sokolov * John Barrowman - Michael Bradford * Oded Fehr - Avrum Zurer * Aldis Hodge - Erik Brink * Kristin Kreuk - Nicole Kao * Blake Lively - Yeardley Luxby * Tina Casciani - Grazia Lombardi * John Cleese - Nigel Flick * Chang Chen - Tommy Chen * Alex O'Laughlin - Ian Blake * Claire Van Der Boom - Alexandra Blake * Karolina Kurakova - Darina Zajic * Stana Katic - Mira Stolar * Malin Akerman - Tekla Malmer * Eddie Shin - Roland Chang * Conrad Coleby - Eckhart Lehmann * Esther Canadas - Chloe Vega * Dani Martin - Dario Cortez * Javier Bardem - Vasco Arroyo * Ray Park - Conrad Kennedy * Janet Montgomery - Willow Crewe Paradise Foundation * Kiefer Sutherland - Scott Dawson * Donald Sutherland - Ronald Fisher * Joaquim De Almeida - Julio Sanchez * Constance Zimmer - Ashley Tisdale * Josie Bissett - Karen Draskal * Maggie Q - Ryoshi Tenzo * Naomi Watts - Alexis Sutherland * Katherine Heigl - Leslie Schulz * Paula Graces - Veronica Estes * Ksenia Sukhinova - Adrianna Dashkov * Isla Fisher - Jennifer Yates * Aishwarya Rai - Rajni Arora Ouroboros/Stilton Corporation * Malcolm McDowell - Richard Stilton * Nolan North - No Name * Chace Crawford - Xavier Alberic * Chuck Liddell - Derek Grisham * Jonah Hill - Barry Finnegan * Isha Koppikar - Chetana Shenkar * Mickie James - Tamaya Qillaq * Zhang Ziyi - Zhen Shan * Hayden Christiensen - Mike Bailey * Tricia Helfer - Sarah Hardy * Amy Jo Johnson - Sloane Taylor * Rena Mero - Patricia Mero Fortune Finders * Stephanie Garcia - Roza Martinez * Brianna Garcia - Izzy Martinez * Trish Stratus - Val Straton * Phil Brooks - Giles Taureau * Stephen Farrelly - Frank Strum * Nicholas D'Augusto - Harold Winters * Matt Korklan - James McWhirter * Cody Runnels - Milo McNeil Howe Street Boys * Noel Clarke - Neil Deacon * Gareth David-Lloyd - Dylan Kinnock * Freema Agyeman - Natalie Hudgens Scott Dawson's Collection * Park Ji Hoon - Naoko Kobayashi * Roselyn Sanchez - Izel Cortez * Alexz Johnson - Susan Richards * Elise Gatien - Jessica Drew * Kelly Rowland - Torre Myers * Molly Culver - Mary Beth Talbot * Shenae Grimes - Janet Van Dyne * Alycia Purrott - Heather Douglas * Jessica Lucas - Monica Rambeau * Melyssa Ford - Carol Danvers * Kea Wong - Natalia Romanova Sombra de la Mano * Morena Baccarin - Leocadia Braga * Kate del Castillo - Teresita Zuniga * Eloy Azorin - Reinaldo Azorin * Mario Casas - Cirino Casas Stone Enterprises * Hilarie Burton - Erika Stone * Shiri Appleby - Monica Stein * Jewel Staite - Caitlin Trafford * Sarah Lancaster - Mary Hamilton * Kim Cattrall - Ingrid Stone * Melora Hardin - Dayna Richardson * Andrea Roth - Amelia Wallace * Morgan Fairchild - Vivian Skye * Kyle Maclochlan - Eric Stone * James Cromwell - Abraham Royce * Kerri Russell - Melissa Barton Models * Natalia Anderle - Calixta Teodoro * Na Ri - Yoon Suk * Rachel Bilson - Anastasia Stephanos * Kate Mara - Eva Hallowell * Geri Halliwell - Amelia DuGalle * Bar Refaeli - Tal Reubenstein * Holly Valance - Michelle Foster * Hilary Rhoda - Kitty Drake * Liliana Queiroz - Adina Kapel * Charlize Theron - Devon Von Krieger * Olivia Wilde - Lacey Finnegan Journalists * Penelope Cruz - Martina Aguilar * Charisma Carpenter - Tamsyn Marshall * Russell Peters - Arun Chopra * Eve Torres - Chita Francisco * Charlene Amoia - Charlotte Lune * Dane Cook - Clair Romain Political Figures * Kelly Preston - Katrina Vanholt * John Slattery - Cyrus Vanholt * Wes Studi - Alejandro Guzman * Maria Canals-Barrera - Teresa Guzman * Natalie Martinez - Lola Guzman * Gergana Kochanova - Tatiana Dachev * Slavena Vytova - Roza Dachev * Alfred Molina - Robert Warner * Lin Chi-Ling - Zhen Tu * Ralph Fiennes - Arthur Gladstone * Elizabeth Hurley - Julianne Gladstone * Emma Watson - Brianna Gladstone Legal * David Cross - Levy Foster * Sophia Bush - Kelly Lloyd Cleaning Staff * Maria Teresa Francille - Allegra * Evelina Papantoniou - Talieya Antzas * Alexandra Rosenfeld - Monique * Peyton List - Jennifer Sleet * Emily Rose - Courtney Valance * Danielle Panabaker - Emma Isaac * Dulce Maria - Amelia Paz * Maite Perroni - Graciela Morano College Students * Jessica Simpson - Sandy Vanholt * Brittany Snow - Amber Prescott * Hillary Duff - Kelsey Wick * Emma Stone - Jaki Newborn Civilians * Julianne Moore - Merilyn Kent * Melinda Clarke - Carol Wilford * Alexandra Vodjankowa - Lotte Ritter * Sprague Grayden - Helena * Eriko Tamura - Sakura Ashikage * Vanessa Lengies - Kissy Stevens * Gail Kim - Canella Kim * Stacy Keibler - Darcy Keibler * Ayumi Kinoshita - Kazu Shiitaki * Cindy Chiu - Janet Wu * Anita Barone - Niki Harper * Kofi Kingston - Kwami * Leonard Roberts - Bennett Shaw * John Simm - Paul Terrell * Emanuelle Chriqui - Irina Popov * Zooey Deschanel - Tamera Flick * Larry Miller - Pierre Gaudet * Kristen Bell - Arlette Bouchard * Leslie Bibb - Lexa Balfour * Jason Reso - Henry Dawkins * Rich Franklin - Quinn Salinger * Nora Greenwald - Ellen Morrison * Emmanuelle Vaugier - Zelda Parker * Selena Gomez - Angelita Castillo * Jamie-Lynn Sigler - Jillian Skye Spoofs * Julia Roberts - Judy Robertson * Cameron Diaz - Cammie Domingo * Tyra Banks - Tonya Cash * Megan Fox - Megan Wolff * Kelly Hu - Kayley Wu * Jessica Alba - Jessica Alfa * Angelina Jolie - Angel Jenly * Kate Beckinsale - Kathy Beckinstaff * Jamie Pressley - Jordan Tressly * Carmen Electra - Carla Sparks * Kristen Stewart - Christine Huart * Michael Bay - Nigel May * Patrick Stewart - Peter Stuart * Olivia Munn - Lindsay Yari * Paris Hilton - Maris Stilton * Ali Landry - Ally Landers * Hayden Panittiere - Hayden Carriere * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Jennifer Lone Fluit * Terri Hatcher - Mary Thatcher * Kim Kardashian - Kim Corrigan * Selma Hayek - Thelma Hait * Anna Kournikova - Anna Karakova * Katherine Jenkins - Karen Wilkins People that will Never Be Cast * Heather Locklear due to Regina Brennan * Kayley Cuocco due to Haley Leone * Ellen Barkin due to Zoe Hollander * Kaylee DeFer due to Kayla LeFer * Amanda Bynes due to Amanda Burns * Ming-Na Wen due to Gloria Wong * Sarah Palin due to Sandra Packlin * Judy Reyes due to Carla Perez * Anna Trebunskaya due to Ginger Cladwell * Christine O'Donnell due to Christine Packlin Potential Future Cast Members The following are people that may or have yet to be cast and roles that we'd like to have at some point. A big rule is if we don't know how old someone is, we won't use them. If a name is marked with a (U), that means there is a role in mind of the character but the page hasn't been created yet, possibly to avoid spoilers or its too far in advance to create. Any actor or actress whose age isn't listed on IMDB or Wikipedia will not be accepted. Men * Robert Downey Jr (U) * Terrance Howard (U) * Hu Jun (U) * Ken Watanabe (U) * Kōji Seto (U) * Oscar Jaenada (U) * Brandon Fraser (U) * David Blue (U) * Matthais Schweighofer (U) * Vinnie Jones (U) * Sam Rockwell (U) * Chris Evans (U) * Sean Lock (U) * Joshua Jackson * Shane West * Scott Caan * Ryan Reynolds * Brendon Fehr * Keith David Women * Scarlett Johansson (U) * Mao Inoue (U) * Alaina Huffman (U) * Amy Acker (U) * Lisa Edelstein (U) * Katie Sackhoff (U) * Grace Park (U) * Natassia Malthe (U) * Barbara Blank (U) * Karen Gillan (U) * Lena Headey (U) * Mila Kunis (U) * Dilshad Vadsaria (U) * Tia Carrere (U) * Kelly Vitz (U) * Elyse Levesque (U) * Chanty Sok (U) * Kym Jackson (U) * Kelli Giddish (U) * Lindsey McKeon * Alicia Witt * Claire Danes * Eliza Dushku * Natalie Portman * Sophia Myles * Cassidy Freeman * Zhao Wei * Aarti Mann * Sarah Chalke Category: Clockwork Category: The IT Files